The Harvest Games
by ktgg
Summary: What happens when the Harvest Goddess turns on her people? And what about when they rebel for justice? Would she show them mercy or punish them. Make them pay, even die, or kill for their sins. In this Harvest Moon/Hunger Games reality you'll see what happens if the wonderful Goddess were to turn against us. Like the Goddess says, I welcome you to the Harvest Games!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own shit.**

* * *

I can remember a time when there was peace and peace alone as far as the eye could see. Everyone and everything lived together in harmony, and not even the slightest hint of discord was to be found. The Harvest Goddess and God ruled over the lands, watching over and protecting all of its inhabitants. It was truly a perfect world.  
It was until they realized how much power they had, and how they could use it. Abuse it. And how they did. There was peace, but no justice. There was unrest brewing in the souls of the humans. It was known that something—anything—had to be done about this.  
There were four magic users living amongst the humans. Perhaps the only people who could do something about it. Defend these tortured souls. Fight back even.  
They tried.  
They failed.  
No, _we_ failed. My aunt, her cousin and her fiancé, and I. We failed, and now this wretched world we live in—no, not the whole world, just the nine little regions that defied their honor, rebelled against them—has become their "entertainment." It was so easy after killing off my elders, huh?  
Well, like the Harvest Goddess says, I welcome you to the Harvest Games!

* * *

**So I decided to redo the Harvest Games! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this harvest moon stuff**

* * *

Witchkins's PoV

Before the Goddess and God turned against us it seemed as if the world was perfect. Like it couldn't get any better. The people of Mineral Town, Fprget-Me-Not Valley, Castanet Island, Sunshine Islands, Zephyr Town, Bluebell and Kohana, Echo Village, Clover Town, and Flower Bud village, rest their souls, lived their lives with the utmost happiness. They were perfect little villages, and now that the happiness is gone, it's not at all the same.  
There's only been one Harvest Games and the Goddess took it all out on the first village to rebel, Flower Bud. There were two survivors, a boy named Kurt and a girl named Dia. Now the "new and improved" rules allow half of those going into the games to survive. For more fun. Sickening, isn't it?  
It really kills me how she let me live and not my aunt. I never let her know but I really did love her. Damn it hurts. Now with no protection the Goddess treats me like a slave. I can't stand it.  
Well, the rules of the Harvest Games are this. One is eligible for Harvest if they are not truly loved by someone. When Harvested, these people will go through a week of training by the survivors of the previous year and yours truly, along with other preparations. Then, once the games begin, the Harvested are to kill until only half of the starting number remain. That's it. Game over.

Harvest Goddess PoV

Well, well, well. Let the games begin. I welcome you to the Harvest Games!

* * *

**Yay new chapter**

**comment on who you think the harvested should be!**


	3. Chapter 3

Forget-Me-Not Valley

A silver haired boy was leaning against a tree by the Goddess Pond, picking grass out of the ground. "My first Harvest," he wondered aloud. "I wonder who will get picked..."  
"I was thinking the same thing," chimed a ponytail-sporting girl who had just approached him.  
"Hello Jill," smiled the boy.  
"Hi Skye," she replied sitting next to him.  
"I'll miss you Skye," Jill said sadly. "Just don't forget me if i don't make it."  
"Jill you have got to be kidding me," Skye replied, tossing a bit of dead grass into the pond. "You have every man in the valley eating from your palm. There is no chance in hell you'll be picked," he finished, followed by being hit in the face by a wet clump of grass.  
Jill sighed. "Let's go Skye. I don't even want to know what the Goddess will do if she catches us coming in late to her Harvest. The evil bitch." Skye smiled, pulling himself and Jill up. He knew she would be safe. After all, he loved her.

* * *

The two snuck in just as the Goddess finished covering the well-known rules of the Harvest. With a big phony smile she then announced "ladies first!" and a glass orb appeared in front of her as she waved her hand over it the faces of some of the female villagers flashed by and eventually stopped on a ruby-haired individual. "Nami!" the Goddess announced.  
The loner looked grimly at her hippy boyfriend who had fallen to his knees in sorrow before making her way to the stage.  
"And now, the boys!" the Goddess smiled. Faces of some of the males in town flashed by, stopping on one of the older men in the village.  
Before his name was announced the man let out a scream, "Flora!"  
A tear unknowingly made its way down the blonde girl's cheek. There was her best friend being dragged on stage. "Flora!" Another tear. And another. And another. "Never forget me Flora!" She was sobbing.  
"Let's give it up for Nami and Carter!" the Goddess smiled, starting and applause of one. Flora still sobbing, Gustafa still in shock, and the rest of the village wearing a grim expression, the first Harvest was complete.

* * *

**Okay i know these chappies are short but theyre coming fast so deal**

**that is all**


End file.
